dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Fade: Lost in Dreams
Glitch? I don't know if it was just a glitch or what, but in the "Templar's Nightmare" (or whatever, that area with the kind of circular arrangement of rooms) place, there's a spirit door that I accessed just by standing near it. I don't know if it took me where it was supposed to go, but I definitely got warped to another area. - Ancestralmask 15:36, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure. I do know that there's a Fade Portal somewhere on the Templar's Nightmare level. And that you have to take it. These are able to be used regardless what "form" the player is in, and do warp you to a different area. Normally Spirit Doors will warp you into a small area (usually only a room or two) where you will be able to collect essence fonts. --Crackerjaquebox 09:25, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Please confirm I have only played through Lost in Dream twice. Both times I was transported into the fade, I lost 2 attribute points to all stats. Has anyone else noticed this? I'm also unsure, but I think there are four essence Fonts for each attribute, allowing you to gain back the 2 points lost, and gain an extra two per attribute. If anyone could confirm these two points I'd appreciate it. If they are true, I think it would be pertinent information for me to include in this walk through. Thanks, --Crackerjaquebox 09:30, November 25, 2009 (UTC) : Played through this yesterday on the 360, and I did not lose any stats. However, this could be a difference between PC/console version. I didn't check when playing through this quest on the PC... - Ancestralmask 17:06, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Well, I do know that I am absolutely wrong about there being 4 of each attribute. I've been having a very difficult time tracking down just how many of each there are, but most reports say 20 total and a couple of the fonts seem to differ on class being played. Cunning, however, is universally agreed to have 5 fonts. Great......If you're a rogue, but for anyone else it's kinda BS. --Crackerjaquebox 07:35, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Complete! I am finally finished with this walkthrough. Feel free to add any contributions, and edit any mistakes you may find. I appreciate everyone's patience during it's creation. Sorry it took so long. --Crackerjaquebox 11:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :This is really good work Crackerjaque, I have a hard time writing paragraph long backgrounds for minor character pages, I can't imagine how hard it must have been to write all this. Good job. Pinkmullet 12:57, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Nightmares The Dog is just asleep, you only have to shake him awake. --DarkJeff 07:50, November 30, 2009 (UTC) List of essences I want to create a list of all the essences and their locations, so it is easier for people to track if they found all of them. Any help on this would be appreciated. Docnoq 17:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) These are the essences I have found thus far: Weisshaupt Fortress :* Essence of willpower at the base of the ramp near the pedestal; spirit form is needed to see it The Raw Fade :* Essence of dexterity through a spirit door in the fade portal where mouse form is received; spirit form is needed :* Essence of willpower in Yevena's lair; spirit form is needed Darkspawn Invasion (one was cunning; cannot remember the other) :* Essence of cunning through a mouse hole in the corridor with three mouse holes :* Essence of (cannot remember what it was) in the room where you get spirit form :* Font of strength behind the massive door in the maze-like area; golem form is needed Burning Tower :* Essence of cunning through the mouse hole on the left as soon as you arrive in the Burning Tower :* Essence of cunning and essence of constitution through a spirit door to the left of the room where you receive burning man form :* Essence of magic behind the massive door on the first floor, to the left of the stairs; golem form is needed :* Font of strength in Rhagos' room; golem form is needed The Mage Asunder :* Font of strength through the mouse hole to your immediate left upon arrival in The Mage Asunder :* Essence of magic in the second room on the left after you exit the initial room you arrived in; spirit form is needed to acquire it :* Essence of willpower: after you receive golem form and smash the first massive door, go down straight down the path and enter the first room on the right; same room as the school of primal codex :* Font of strength in the room where you fight three golems; to the left before you open the second massive door; same room as the school of entropy codex :* Essence of dexterity through the spirit door after passing the second massive door :* Essence of cunning, essence of constitution, and essence of dexterity: take the mouse hole from the previous room with the essence of dexterity Templar's Nightmare :* Essence of dexterity through the mouse hole in the middle room near the entrance :* Essence of cunning in Vereveel's room ::I am adding those to the locations as well (parts of the fade) although it might be handy to have a place for an overview. See Fade Pedestal and the places section.--Mytharox 16:59, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::See also Fade: Essences and Fonts (I'll move some of your info there as well.)--Mytharox 18:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC)